


Og's Song (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p><p>tune: Nobody loves me, everybody hates me, think I'll go and eat worms. (sort of like Polly Wolly Doodle)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Og's Song (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Nobody loves me, everybody hates me, just 'cause I've got horns,  
I've lots of hide, and I'm shaggy on the side, and I wish I'd never been born,  
Long horns, short horns, thick horns, thin horns, horns that are curly on the tip,  
Just 'cause we animals look like cows, desn't have to mean we're thick.

Everyone dislikes us, we're bottom of the polls, never make alien of the week,  
But we're so cute, I'm a beaut, come and give my horns a tweak!  
I've a bit of Fresian on my mother's side, my father was a wookie in Star Wars,  
If I look so mournful, all the time, don't you think that I've got cause?

I wanna be a hero, fly out into space, live my life anew,  
But instead, I gotta make my bed, here on Bucol Two,  
Scientists are thick, Justin is a drip, who'd be a genetic engineer?  
Whoops, gotta flee, 'cause comin' after me, is Commissioner Sleer!


End file.
